


A kissing bet

by salvis



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, UHM idk man just nice things, busting as the kids would said LMFOAJDJS, it's kinda fast but whatevs, no cult or any of that shit, summer time, there is an nsfw joke lol, this doesn't make sense at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvis/pseuds/salvis
Summary: Making a kissing bet is a pretty good idea wouldn't you say?
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 13





	A kissing bet

**Author's Note:**

> not the way the song cigarette daydreams is on my salvis playlist 😃⁉️ anyways y'all know the drill I wrote this while tired and proof read it while half asleep. Writing these helps me be less anxious and I'm like going back to school tommorow after missing like weeks of it so I'm anxious to say the least. I hope y'all are doing good though!!!! Also idk follow my spotify ig it's "Travis Phelps Lover" and my insta is uhhhh "salvis. supremacy"

Sal loved going bike riding in the summer so when he found out his friend didn't even know how to ride one he took it upon himself to teach him. This didn't necessarily go to plan because Travis was really uncoordinated the whole time and kept glancing at sal. So travis continuously fell over and they mutually decided to try it some other day. 

For a long time Travis's mind was plagued with internalized homophobia, the hatered his father had bottled up and pushed onto him. This summer his father had more work to do so he was often not at the house which made it easy for Travis to slip out and not worry about things so much. Summer was supposed to be fun like that. 

Although Travis only really had one friend to hangout with, Sal Fisher. This was especially hard on Travis because it was summer so sal was wearing particularly distracting things. That's the reason Travis kept crashing on Sals bike, he literally could not stop looking Sal. Now Travis wasn't one to get distracted by someone's legs or hair or face (well prosthetic) but with Sal all his morals were being thrown out the window. Because Sal didn't really question it or say anything about it, though he had obviously seen Travis staring a couple of times. They even made direct eye contact once and Sal still hadn't said anything. 

Though if he was honest he had caught Sal staring a couple times as well, not as intensely as Travis and he honestly assumed Sal was just zoned out most of the time but he was definitely staring at Travis. Travis would always try to hide how flustered he would get after that but his stutters and slight shaking usually have him away pretty fast. 

\-------

Sal and Travis sat on the couch in 402, it was a hot summer day and they could not bare being out in the heat. They had mutually agreed it was heat stroke worthy and that staying inside was the best course of action.

"Hey Trav have you ever kissed someone?"

Travis was used to sals strange, unprompted, inappropriate questions but that still caught him a little off guard. 

"No Sally face I have not kissed anyone," He said it in a defensive manner. 

"I haven't either."

Travis turned his head towards sal, "Wait really?"

"Yeah no one has had the balls to kiss me yet, which is pretty mean considering I'm like really great," he paused, "who do you think will be kissed first Travis, you or me?"

"Sally face that's a dumb fucking question!"

"I think it'll be me, like, I'm totally awesome so I could probably pull someone by the end of the summer if I'll be honest," he said it like he had no doubt he would. 

"I don't know Sally Face I could totally get someone to kiss me."

"Yeah?"

"Yes absolutely," he tried to mimic Sals confidence but the facade was definitely faltering. 

"Wanna make a bet on it?"

Travis was not prepared to make this bet at all, "Fuck yeah, of course Sally face!"

"So we bet like, 15 dollars on who we thing will get kissed first."

"Fuck yeah Sally face, bet on!"

Travis was 100% he had just lost a good $15.

\-------

A week and a half had passed by, it seemed like neither of them had thought much about the bet. Travis thought this was a good thing, he did not want to lose 15 perfect good dollars over a stupid kiss. Still something nagged at him to try to win the bet, except everytime he would imagine kissing someone he would see blue hair and Sals burning gaze.

He didn't want to win this bet with some random person, he wanted to kiss Sal Fisher. Very badly actually. 

Sal on the other hand, was battling with his own feelings. He would sit and look at pictures he had of Travis and yet he couldn't grasp the fact that the feelings he was having were romantic. If he was honest they most definitely were, but he didn't want that to be true. Sal was confident in his sexuality, he knew he wasn't straight. That wasn't really the issue. See the issue was he hadn't told really anyone that this summer was being spent fucking around with Travis. 

Larry had been gone on a family road trip most of the summer, and Ash was babysitting for her parents most days. Todd and Neil were always hanging out. So only his dad really knew they had been hanging out. His dad was fond of Travis, they unexpectedly got along really well. Gizmo even liked Travis. It's just that, somewhere deep down he was scared that if he let these feelings turn into action Travis would reject him. Or be uncomfortable. Sal knew Travis was crushing on him but he still feared that it was only assumption. That maybe Travis didn't actually, maybe there was another reason for Travis' constant staring or how he had seemed to get more touchy. 

He wanted desperately to be comfortable enough to go through with acting on these thoughts. He wanted to kiss Travis. 

The real reason Sal had made that bet was because he wanted to kiss Travis, not some random person. 

\-------

Travis stood in Sals kitchen getting water while sal scrolled through all the different channels on TV.

"There's nothing good to watch Phelps!"

"You never think there's anything good to watch," Travis entered back into the living room.

"It's cause our TV fucking sucks man, in Jersey we always had good shows!"

"Weren't you also like 14 when you moved to knockfell, you probably only watched kid shit at that time anyways so everything seemed good."

"I know you're right, but I don't like it Travis.

A comfortable, safe silence washed over the room. Travis had taken a seat on the couch next to Sal and watched as he continued to scroll through TV channels until he turned the TV off completely. 

The blue haired boy turned to Travis and looked him dead in the eyes, "Travis what if neither of us win the bet by the end of the summer?"

Why did sals questions always catch Travis off guard, "Uhm well I don't know, if I'll be honest I don't actually plan on kissing anyone."

"I wasn't really either," Sal took a long pause, "What if we like, kissed eachother."

Travis's stomach dropped and his heart beat sped up, "uh w-why would we d-do that?" 

"Like in spirit of the bet, if we kiss eachother then we both get our 15 dollars back since we are kissing eachother."

"Oh uh yeah I g-guess that makes sense," Travis cussed himself out silently for stuttering over his words.

"But yaknow only if you wanna!"

Travis didn't want to sound like he wanted to, he hated desperation romantically and didn't want to show that he wanted this kiss. He wanted it really bad though. 

"You're on Sally Face, I'll be the best kisser ever!"

"Cocky as always Travis."

They we're both freaking the fuck out internally. They had no idea how the fuck they were supposed to execute this. 

\-------

Nothing actually happened that day, infact as soon as they had that conversation Sals dad came home and they laughed it off. That moment ate at both of them. They could only think about eachother that night, and the nights that followed.

It was starting to get closer to school time, they would be juniors soon and they were both trying to hold onto summer in their own way. Sal would stay up late into the night to try to elongate the days and Travis would just panic about the upcoming school year. 

\-------

KNOCK KNOCK

Travis was forced out of a very enjoyable dream by a noise coming from his window. He tried to brush it off as just the tree by his window but when the knocking kept coming and coming Travis decided it'd be best to get up and investigate. 

He made out a distinct shape, it looked like a person. 

Travis's heart leaped in his chest as he realized who it was. 

Sal fisher of course, the only one who would willingly come to his window at 1 in the morning. He unlatched his window and opened it letting a cool breeze in. 

"Took you long enough Phelps, like seriously what the fuck dude were you rubbing one out or something?"

Travis gave a flustered laugh and tried to change the topic, "Why are you here exactly, it's like one in the morning isn't it?"

"Well I'll be honest, I couldnt sleep, like it was fucking impossible."

"So you wanted to come annoy me instead of letting me sleep?"

"Yeah exactly see you get it!"

"I actually don't get it, but I don't get most of the things you do."

Sal crawled through Travis's window which prompted Travis to back up to let him in. 

"Don't be too loud I don't want my dad to wake up."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Sal looked through Travis's room, as if trying to find something. Except he wasn't, he was just nosey. 

"Are you trying to find dirt on me or something Fisher?"

"Nah nothing like that I just like looking through people's shit," sal stopped what he was doing and sat on the windowsill from the window he had previously entered. 

Travis stood in front of Sal, looking up at him slightly. Since Sal was sitting on the windowsill it made him a tiny bit taller than Travis. 

"Can I be honest with you Travis?"

"Oh, yeah, of course you can Sally face"

Travis braced himself for something bad, something really bad. 

"I want to kiss you really bad right now."

Travis almost tripped on air despite the fact he wasn't even walking, it felt like the air had been taken out of him. His face gave every emotion he was feeling away. 

Sal continued after the abrupt silence, "It's just that well I didn't want to do anything without your permission, or knowing you were uncomfortable, If I'm honest I kind of made that bet in hopes you'd want to kiss me too, and that day in my apartment when we said we would kiss eachother I was losing my shit."

Travis opened his mouth to to say something completely different than what came out, "You expect to kiss with your prosthetic on then?"

Sal almost fell out the window at that remark, "Travis you're as cocky as ever."

Sal hesitated before he reached to unbuckle his prosthetic, he took it off slowly, getting more anxious with every passing second. 

Sal had been looking down at his prosthetic, almost out of instinct but when he looked up Travis was only smiling wider.

"You're very pretty Sal Fisher."

Nothing had changed in Travis' eyes, he felt so trusted and that made happy.

Travis moved closer to sal, cupping one of his cheeks. He admired Sal for a second, he thought sal was beautiful just the way he was. Nothing could change that. 

They both leaned in at the same time, the kiss lasted what felt like forever. But in a good way. Travis had to reach his neck up slightly so he could reach Sals lips. They both smiled into it, leaning in harder as if the kiss was going to be stolen from them. Every anxiety washed away in that moment and they both felt like the world revolved around them. They were happy. Sal grabbed the collar of Travis's night shirt, trying to pull him in more. He was soaking up every last drop of serotonin from this experience. They finally pulled back. 

"Travis you're a really good kisser."

Travis smiled cockily when in reality he was freaking out, like bat shit crazy freaking out. 

"You wouldn't mind waking up early would you?"

"You ask why?"

"Well I was thinking, yaknow, you could sleep over or something, and then wake up early and like sneak back out my window."

"I'm up for that."

So they slept in the same bed that night, they cuddled and shared more kisses. Sal passed out pretty quickly in Travis's arms and when the morning came Sal gave Travis one last kiss before climbing out the window.

Maybe junior year wouldn't be so bad?


End file.
